Camp Horror
by theultimaarchives
Summary: What happens when i go to the summer camp of my dreams but turns out to be not what my friends and I expected? Warning: Creepypasta don't read if you are a scaredy cat/ coward Gijinka x human


**Author's note: I may make more if popular must get ten reviews to continue Warning: Creepypasta if you can't take it don't read it.**

Chapter 1: Marx

When my mom told me I was going to Camp Poke for summer I was ecstatic! A camp filled with wild Pokémon to catch? It was a dream come true! It had everything I ever wanted! From battle simulations to Poke Marts, I was mesmerized! Best yet all of my closest friends were coming! But things may not be what we expect though. Sadly this is true for this story.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

I was so excited to see all my friends on the bus, so much I cried tears of joy knowing this was going to be the best summer of my life. The bus ride took about two and half hours but I didn't care because I had all my friends Naylor, Steve, Abby, Ethan, Nick, Ami, and Christian. We talked endlessly about our Yu-Gi-Oh decks and strategies as well creepypastas we've been reading. Soon the bus arrived at camp as soon as I got off carrying at least eight bags (I'm a tech geek what did you expect?) I gazed at the beauty that was Camp Poke it had a gorgeous lake with a waterfall a mountain perfect for sightseeing and hiking. It also had many caves that were lit up blue by the natural charge stones I thought my self "As soon as I get checked in I'll go to the caves for exploring…" In addition to all of this there was a forest and artificially created snow habitat. Ami then said "Johnathan earth to Johnathan, come on let's get checked in!" I then realized I forgot about matter where I sprinted to the counselor to find out which cabin I'd be in. The counselor was very tall and slightly skinny with red hair and a red t- shirt with black shorts she said to me "Hello what's your name?" I soon replied "Johnathan Clark" She then said happily "Okie dokie Mr. Clark you're in cabin 3, welcome to camp!" I scurried along to the blue painted cabin when I opened the door Ethan and Steve were there I was kind of bummed out that I didn't get my best friend Naylor in my cabin but I still had two of my friends so I didn't complain I chose the bunk on top to the right while Ethan was under my bunk at the bottom and Steve was on the top left bunk. I soon decided to get out my laptop so I could watch some Yu-Gi-Oh the Abridged Series. Two hours later we were called to the mess hall. There were some hot dogs and buns laid out on a table with assorted condiments I got a plate like everyone else and got my hot dog and put some ketchup on it soon after My friends and I were going to catch some Pokémon with the pokeballs the counselor supplied us with. I was looking around when all of a sudden I saw a wild glaceon! I thought this to myself "Shouldn't this be in the snow habitat" I shook my head and decided not to care it was very pretty with exotic markings around its body I caught the thing on my first try and decided to name it Marx. Soon after me and Marx became very good friends a little too good….. One day she spoke to me in English out of thin air! She said "I love you master lets be friends forever." Amazed by its ability to talk we went to the snow habitat to train but what was weird was the ground as we walked on became redder and redder until I realized it was blood I gasped but Marx only smiled more and more her tail instead of being like it should straight slightly curled it was lower and hooked shape. I eventually came across a dead body it was a Frosslass… Marx then laughed uncontrollably and said "Look what I made Johnathan! It's just for you." I screamed and said "Why Marx why did you do this?" She said "Because I love you so much master" She snuggled up to me and said "Be with me forever as my Boyfriend" She floated up and revealed she was a ghost that died here on the mountain because of that Frosslass. In astonishment I screamed "I can't date you you're a Pokémon!" She then revealed her true form, a gijinka who had busts at least a C-cup She had blue hair with hairpins that looked like her former ears She then said attractively "What about now" I shouted "No!" just then my friends showed up Marx returned to her original form and I told my friends what had happened they just thought I was seeing things because of how high up we were. They took me back to the cabin where Ethan handed me some sparkling water I thought to myself "Maybe I was seeing things, Marx can't really talk that's impossible!" I hit my head on the bottom of the top bunk since Ethan put me in the bed next to him. I fell asleep shortly after.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][] Two hours later[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

I woke up and glaceon was right next to me cuddling she said lovingly "Do you like me cuddling you my love" she changed form into gijinka again. "Stop please I love Ami not you Marx we're just friends" I explained. Refusing to believe the truth she said "You love me on the inside I know it." She muttered she leaned in and tried to kiss me on the lips but I shoved her out of the way. "I said we're just friends Marx!" I decided to go swimming in the lake while Marx wasn't looking I told the counselors but they didn't believe me instead telling me that swimming in the lake should calm me down. I did, but when I looked back Marx in gijinka form ran towards me and hopped in with me no one noticed she was in gijinka form everyone thought she was normal. "No one believes me" I thought to myself sadly. When Marx went in she tried to hug me tightly frontally but thought she was just cuddling. Soon I gave up and cuddled her back unwilling. She then tried to drown me in the lake by pushing me down her gijinka form one of the counselors thought drowning; everything went black after that I thought I was dead! But within four hours I woke up I was in my regular bed Marx in gijinka form was right on top of her face in mine she muttered to me "Don't worry sooner or later I'll kill you then turn you gijinka and you'll be with me forever" "That'll never happened" I snapped back. "Whatever my love" She then kissed me on the lips deeply I couldn't stop her due to her being so close to me. I decided to finally challenge Marx to a battle if she won I would go with her but if I won she would treat me as a friend and she would lose her special abilities leaving as a normal glaceon. I met her at the summit of the mountain where we would battle. She smiled when she heard her result of the battle. I said "After I win I won't have to deal with you anymore you'll be a regular glaceon. With that being said we began! I sent out my Infernape first but she instantly took him out with Sheer Cold. However instead of fainting he died making the ice he was trapped in stained with blood. I then sent out Machamp but the same thing happened. This continued on until I was surrounded by pillars of frozen blood where she said "You lost so now…" I was sweating from being nervous. She used charm to try and infatuate me but I resisted her then said angrily "Guess your precious Ami is keeping you from this world huh Johnathan?" "I won't ever love you, you snake! "Hmm well then, I guess I'll have take it harder on you then." She then used Attract she asked "Do love me Johnathan?" I resisted but just barely. She then said infuriated "I didn't want to do this but I will" She used a new move I never heard of call infatuate I almost resisted but just couldn't. She had done it, she hypnotized me she asked one last time smiling "Do you love me Johnathan?" I then said emptily being hypnotized and all "Yes Marx I kissed her on the lips with tongue she then smiled darkly then handed me a knife "Stab yourself my love so we can be together forever." I did as I was told and slit my throat I turned into a ghost where I kissed my newly found love and then turned into a gijinka Jolteon. She smiled darkly again me smiling too. "Welcome home Blumiere." She said sweetly yet menacingly my body and all of its blood disappeared minutes after I ran away from my former life to enjoy my new one with Marx.

The End?


End file.
